


he's just not that into you (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Jared's decided to try online dating ... it's maybe not going as well as he'd hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's just not that into you (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [he's just not that into you](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190429) by elanorelle. 



**Title:** [he's just not that into you](http://elanorelle.livejournal.com/687283.html)  
 **Author:** elanorelle  
 **Reader:** juice817   
**Rating:** Adult  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Summary:** So, Jared's decided to try online dating ... it's maybe not going as well as he'd hoped.

This one is for leslieo54, for qldfloodauction 

**Format:** mp3

46.3 MB, 50 min 40 sec

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/rp3uhxo4xfvlgq5p3axq)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?26yw0mi4mzt40mi)


End file.
